


Loving Steve

by christinefromsherwood



Series: My MCU Headcanons [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has it bad and Steve's really slow on the uptake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another headcanon for your pleasure :)

Bucky has always known that his Steve was special. Everything about the man, the way he walked, talked, looked at things, had to be protected at all costs. In short, Bucky’s always been well aware that he was desperately in love with Steve.

His eyes, the perfect, slightly crooked shape his mouth took when he was rolling his eyes and insulting someone on the inside, the way he clenched his jaw right before he was about to do something completely idiotic. Not that the guy wasn’t super smart, even if sometimes he was deaf and blind to the glaringly obvious… 

Like when it took him nearly 75 years, many boxes of his favourite mint chocolate, months of flirting, weeks of eye-sex and one make-out session against the door to catch up.


End file.
